When You Say Nothing At All
by MidnightLove07
Summary: He loved her, period. She could do nothing and still amaze him.


**Hey guys! It's Nicole, Remi's friend. Hahaha, well.. Long distance friend. :) Yes yes, it's Nicole from the Philippines! :o LOL. Anyways, I have permission from Remi to post something up: **

* * *

_It's amazing how you can speak right to my heart_

_Without saying a word you can light up the dark_

_Try as I may I could never explain_

_What I hear when you don't say a thing_

Alex Russo was amazing to Nate Dewerson. It was amazing how she could make him happy when all he wanted to do is be grumpy Nate he usually is. It was was amazing how she understands him the way no other person can. It was amazing how she speaks right to his mind, his soul, and his heart. But somehow, she amazes Nate Dewerson by not doing anything at all.

_The smile on your face lets me know that you need me_

_There's a truth in your eyes sayin' you'll never leave me_

_The touch of your hand says you'll catch me if ever I fall_

_You say it best when you say nothing at all_

Some stupid freshman knocked spaghetti all over Nate, and he was obviously pissed off. As he walked by an empty classroom, he heard sobbing. "Hello?" he said as he entered. His face dropped as soon as he saw Alex laying on the ground, crying uncontrollably. "Ally? What's wrong?" he asked in a soft whisper. Nate, who had forgotten all about his spaghetti'd shirt, was cradling Alex in his arms. "They hate me. Everybody hates me." she whispered into his shirt."It's gonna be alright, Ally. I'm here for you." He saw a weak smile form on her face as she looked straight into his eyes. She held Nate's hand and snuggled against his chest.

_All day long I can hear people talking out loud_

_But when you hold me near, you drown out the crowd_

_Old mr. webster could never define_

_What's being said between your heart and mine_

As Nate Dewerson entered the school's cafeteria, he could he whispers and gossip. "Did you hear? That Alex girl was just using Nate Dewerson! I bet she's planning on getting into his pants!" a girl who passed by, whispered to her friend. "What did you say!?" Nate yelled at her. "Excuse me?" the girl said, obviously terrified by him. "What did you say about Alex?" He was about to go set her straight, until he felt a hand touching his. He turned around to Alex Russo standing there. "Nate." she whispered. "It's fine." Ignoring all of the boo's, the glares, and the whispers, Alex hugged Nate tightly. The whole cafeteria quietened, and Nate smiled.

_The smile on your face lets me know that you need me_

_There's a truth in your eyes sayin' you'll never leave me_

_The touch of your hand says you'll catch me if ever I fall_

_You say it best when you say nothing at all_

"Alex?" Nate turned to his girlfriend. "Why do you love me?" A huge smile formed on Alex's face. "Because I just do. No words can descibe it, Nate." she answered as she looked at Nate in the eyes. Her hands entwined his and rested her head on his chest.

_The smile on your face lets me know that you need me_

_There's a truth in your eyes sayin' you'll never leave me_

_The touch of your hand says you'll catch me if ever I fall_

_You say it best when you say nothing at all _

Nate Dewerson was not happy. His family was against him. His friends were against him. Even his fans were now against him. He had turned into the biggest jerk, bigger than Shane was, and now no one wanted to deal with him. Tears escaped Nate's eyes. He felt like he had lost everything. Alex, on the other hand, was not going to watch him crash and burn. She sat next to him on the park bench and smiled at him until he looked up at her. "Why are you here?" he questioned. "Shoudn't you be with everyone else? Shouldn't you be _like_ everyone else and not give a crap about me?" Alex didn't reply. Instead, she looked at him for the longest moment and finally kissed him. Her kiss was full of passion. She connected hands with his as she pulled away. "Why do you love me?" Nate asked. Alex smiled and pecked him lightly on the lips. "Good response." he whispered.

* * *

**Eww, hate the ending, don't you? This was originally a ShaneMitchie song-fic, but seeing how Remilee didn't have much Nate/Alex oneshots, I decided to change it.**

**Anyway, ILU REMIKINS! :P hahaha. So yea, reviews pls?**

**p.s REVIEW ON ' ALWAYS AND FOREVER ' ! OKAY? Or else Remi might stop posting chap's. x) Jk's.  
**


End file.
